tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Elita Wakes Up
Log Title: Elita Wakes Up Characters: Dust Devil, Elita One, Scales, Silhouttte, Situretto Location: Sparkplug Repair and Maintenance Center Date: December 5, 2018 TP: The Fallen TP Summary: Elita One is functional again, though not ready to leave repair bay yet. She catches up on what happened. Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 13:42:47 on Wednesday, 5 December 2018.' As is her habit when she's worked long and hard, Scales curled up to take a nap and recharge right next to the slab where her patient is, which is why she currently a green ball wrapped in wings by Elita's feet. Dust Devil hasn't had a good night. But knowing the medical team has had Elita to worry about, he's just remained quiet. Though there's bit of a rattle now and then from Dust Devil. His fuellines feel like they're on fire and everything just hurts. Spike probably passed out hours ago and overall it's been silent so he's just tried to not be the pain that everyone usually notes him as. Scales stirs sleepily and stretches, yawning. She peers over at the monitors first, sees no emergencies, then looks at her patients. Elita seems stable. Dust Devil is quiet. She looks over at Dusty. "You okay? Didn't go mute again, didja?" Dust Devil turns his face toward Scales. A frowns on his face. "I didn't wake you did I? Is Elita okay?" He winces when his entire body practically vibrates. "I'm sorry..." Scales gives herself a shake. "Nah. I usually nap insteada sleepin' long. 'Specially when there's people to check on." She gives Elita another look. "Well, she's stable an' recoverin'. Prob'ly be a while before she's ready to go jumping inta a fight, though." The little medic tilts her head, reviewing her memory of the day before. "Wait.. Ambulon said that stuff might knock out your cog for a while. Anybody checked up on that?" Dust Devil shrugs, "I've got a ton of screwed up systems right now..I think they were waitin fer the stuff ta run it's course. I didn't complain cause yas needed ta work on elita." Scales nods. "Well, I got some time. At least I can check your systems and see how bad it is. I'm hopin' we didn't burn anything out on ya, but.." She shrugs. Dust Devil says, "Yer sure she's gonna be okay? I don't want ta ever touch that thing again. Though it mighta b-been just the shot...but I..I don't like this." Scales nods. "Yeah. She's past the worst of it and not stuck. An' so're you, so it's a win." She hops over to where Dusty is sitting to start figuring out how badly he was messed up by the stuff injected in him. "You were really still for a bit, there, an' then -bam- everything happened at once. Was really weird." Elita One stirs, then sits up. Her optics flicker on, her hands before her. She tilts her head at her hands. They look different than before, the after effects of her problem forced a reformat on her part, and those original files were corrupted. "Hmm..." She notes Scales and Dust Devil's vigil for her, and concern shows on her faceplate. " How long was....Did Optimus...?" Her words are a bit rushed as her thoughts of that moment come back to her. Dust Devil shakes his head and starts trembling again. "no one was moving...no one was moving and nothing was happening and it kept...it kept takin more power and there as no one to answer and I couldn't get any readouts on it and..." He finally stops and tries to calm himself down before continuing. "don't wanna do that ever again...." He turns his heads when he hears Elita. "She's awake?" Scales blinks up and waves a paw at Elita. "He's okay! Got buried under a wall for a bit, but you were the worst injured outta everybody. Bulwark showed up and hit The Fallen until he left. That was.. um.." She tilts her head, adding up the time. "About three weeks ago? Yeah. About that." Elita One remains silent as Scales debriefs her. Several more seconds pass before she relaxes a little, her optics searching the room. "....I see." She shifts to put her legs off the bed, "And the repairs required a reformat." Again she clenches her hands, testing them out. "I could not have imagined the Fallen having enough power to shrug off my special ability like he did." Scales ers. "He took the Timestopper right -out- of you. It's been so long because we couldn't -do- any repairs. You were stopped." Instead of fidgeting obviously, Scales goes back to examining Dusty's systems. Dust Devil stays quiet and lets the pair talk. He's not sure he wants to call attention to himself really. But he does listen because he is curious what happened with Elita. Elita One puts a finger to her chin, "Ratchet was just warning me about it. Hmm, it appears I've been a victim of hubris then." She stands up, her body reacting a bit differently than expected. Its not quite a stumble but the initial dismount is less than graceful. She intakes a short breath, "and it appears I need to adjust to this new frame." She looks across to Dust Devil, then back to Scales, "How much longer before I am released to active duty?" Scales looks up and her optics widen in surprise at the question, and then narrow, more red spinning into them. "We just put you back together -last night-," she says in exasperation. "An' you dont' even have all yer pieces back in yet." She thrashes her tail. "Y'c'n take reports an' do paperwork. Real, -active- duty c'n wait until Ratchet gets at ya." The little medic is more than ready to punt that question upstairs. Dust Devil winces when scales starts growling at Elita. Yep. Stay quiet and keep your head down. The Scary little medic is on the rampage. He tries to forcefield himself and the forcefield appears a few feet away before disappating. Elita One raises a placating hand, "I'm not intending to go get shot to pieces immediately....It just comes with the territory. It'd be an insult to all the Medical staff who saved my life, yet again. Speaking of, I imagine I owe you those very same thanks for your part in it all..." She intakes another breath as she sits on the slab's edge, "and if Ratchet's got command, then I suppose I'll just have to bear the downtime as it is." She activates a holoreceptor, which projects an image of what she's looking like now. She regards it with scrutiny, "Interesting." Scales breathes out a stream of smoke, letting the irritation go with a nod to Elita before turning back to Dust Devil. "I see half a dozen systems here that're gonna need some work, Dusty, but none of them are completely fried. Yer self-repair's already workin' on it, but I'll see what I c'n do to speed that up." She goes to fetch some parts. Dust Devil's systems are not happy with him. His spark probably want to know if it can get a new host body by the way it randomly keeps banging as if to escape. His entire frame starts rattling to see if any spare change can be found in the cracks and his fuel lines are still debating melting after whatever that crud was that ambulon put in him. Add to it that he currently can't see and his forcefield thinks he's somewhere else. Yep..never messing with time things again. "R-remind me of this next time I go ta do somethin stupid…” Elita One 's husky tone pipes up again, "I thought you were being uncharacteristically quiet, Dust Devil." She evaluates him from her slab, a flicker of concern on her faceplate. "What happened?" Scales returns with parts and gets to work on Dusty's optical systems first. It might not be the most dramatically important system, but it'd probably help Dusty to feel better if he could see again. Silhouette walks into the med bay this is sorta common as she comes to cheer up the hurt (how well she does is debatable) she smiles at you and waves, "hello everyone." Today she get a big ass sniper rifle strap to her back. Dust Devil starts shaking enough to audibly rattle while Scales is working. Another random forcefield appears over Silhouette before disappearing again. He glares and tries to hold still. Scales had been letting Dust Devil handle that question, but it appears he's not going to. At least working on him keeps her from having to look at Elita right now. "Well, with you stuck in time, we needed a way to get you -un-stuck, an' Dust Devil volunteered to try it." She works for a moment in silence. "It -did- work." Silhouette stops and blinks when the force feild appears. She reaches out and touches it but it vanishes before she can touch it. She then continues forward, "well that was unexpected." She looks overs Scales shoulder, "Oh you guys did the whole dust devil thing, I am guessing it did not go to well." Elita One 's look turns to alarm at Dust Devil, "The Time Stopper draws power from the spark if its not sufficiently boosted." She looks back to Scales, "He's going to need a spark splice or something right now." While a bit gauche to not acknowledge Silhouette's arrival, that was the furthest thing from her processor at the moment. Elita One stands back up and approaches Dusty. "Is that what is wrong?" She kneels to give a closer look at him, "You don't have enough power in your system to use something like that without backlash..." Concern fills her. Dust Devil frowns, "It just hurts....and I was afraid of just powerin down. They gave me somethin so that I would have enough boost ta start the part. But yer okay. that's the important part right?" He sighs, "Sorry I'm complainin. Scales taps Dust Devil with a claw. "Yer important, too." Silhouette tilts her head, "oh is that all? Dust Devil can have some of my spark. I mean I don't have any fancy powers like force feild or time stop so I don't have to worry as about such things." The gun on her back pops off and transforms into Sutiretto, "What on cybertron are you thinking!" Silhouette looks at her, "it's the right thing to do." Sutiretto folds her arms, "not a fan of this idea." Silhouette, "it be fine my love." Elita One looks back to Silhouette, "This was planned?" She lowers her head a little, her optics close, "Dust....We don't trade lives." That wasn't entirely true, of course. Elita One puts a hand on her forgemate's shoulder. "That said, it must've been a trial to use it." She turns to face the duo, and gives a mild gesture, "If it comes to that, I'm glad to have a volunteer. I know that right now I'd be unable to do it myself...and Scales is a bit small to provide whatever is required." She hesitates, " We shall see..." Elita checks the datapad on Dusty's condition. She wasn't a doctor herself, but she understood most of it, if not the practical side. Silhouette shakes her head, "no not planned well not by Scales but there was worry about something like this if I understand what going on. So I decided if needed I give what ever I can, I did not expect part of my spark but if it's the will of the all spark I am will." ' '''Sutiretto grunt, "yeah you didn't ask me about this. Don't I get a say in this?" ' '''Silhouette shakes her head, "not this time this is my spark" Dust Devil says, "I didn't want ta die...but we couldn't have you die causa the fallen. He was after yer ability but Backblast and me got it back. But we needed ta get it workin ta bring you back. I at least was made by the same mech. So I hoped that the overall systems might be close enough ta be useful. But it's nothin like mine. It...it just kept drainin."" She listens quietly as she looks over the datapad. "Nucleon....That'd do it. Never occured to me that you could supercharge a fuel pump like that." She focuses back on Dust Devil and puts her hand back on him, "You're going through the aftershock of Nucleon usage. The good news, is that it is temporary. It also means that the stopper probably didn't try to draw power from your spark...which is the better news. It'd also explain your current..." She considers her words, "lack of control. You probably won't be able to altmode for a while, might even need a new T-Cog, but you'll survive." She pats his leg, trying to soothe away some of that worry. "Thank you for going to bat for me." Elita stands up, and gives Dusty some space. She announces to the others, "Well, I don't think we'll be needing a spark splice, at least it doesn't seem that way. I appreciate the volunteering." Silhouette nods slowly, "okay if you think that's for the best." She smiles at E1 and then Dust Devil, "If you need anything let me know I might not be a med bot but I'll try to help." Dust Devil says, "Thank you fer offerin..." He rattles in his spot for a moment before small forcefield bubbles materialize around the room and then wink out of existance almost as quick.. He makes a face. "Prime needed ya ta not be gone."" Elita One moves back to her hab slab. "You'll have to see to Scales then, with everyone scattered about currently, she's no doubt in need of assistance. I feel I still need to recharge some more." She sits on her slab, then lays down. After a few more moments, she responds to Dust Devil, "Don't put your life on a scale against anothers, Dust Devil. You've gone out of your way to save lives a thousand times, if not more. There are few greater acts." Her lights flicker, and then she goes into stasis mode to recover from the injury. Scales works on Dusty's systems in silence, breathing a bit of relief at Elita getting some more recharge time. It's always nice when people actually rest and recover properly. After a moment, she says, "Y'know, Dusty, I'm really happy it worked out alright and everybody's going to be okay in a little bit with some rest and repairs, but.. what we did yesterday was kind of stupid." Dust Devil is still shaking and really hating himself right thi moment. "We needed to speed things up so that we could get her workin.....we need her and prime ta help save everyone from the fallen. I don't ever want ta have that crud put in me....or touch that part again. Sil offered a spark boost...but Elita thinks that the crud won't make that necessary. Not used ta people wantin ta help like that." Scales nods. "Yeah, it revved up yer systems enough to manage, at least long enough ta get it done. But just because it worked doesn't mean it wasn't stupid. We got lucky." She sighs. "An' we do really need Elita around, but she wasn't going to die if we'd waited another day to get some more equipment in. I jus' didn't say anything.. 'M sorry." Dust Devil says, "If we kept waitin, the fallen would return before we could possibly save her...." Dust Devil makes a face and tries curling up tighter since he's getting tired of vibrating and rattling so bad. Scales sighs. "Everybody's jus' so busy.." And -that's- an old lament from the little tape, but there's a patient here so she can't waste time feeling sorry for herself right now. She peers at Dust Devil. "Hey, y'want a blanket or something?" Dust Devil would stare at Scales. "Blanket? Why would I...err...I don't think I'm cold." He gives her a faint smile and sighs. "Almost think it's time for me to hide back on earth but there's not much there fer me there eiter. Scales shrugs. "Jus' thought it might make ya feel better.. an' it'd muffle any rattles." She frowns at a connector and switches it out with a fresh part, careful to get the new one seated properly. "I jus' feel so outta my depth over here so much." Dust Devil reaches out to touch Scales. He hopes he doesn't touch her too awkwardly. "yer doin a great job...Just make sure Elita is fully functional before ya let her outta here. That includes putting that damn part back in. if the Fallen came here fer it, we'd be in so much trouble." Scales shifts to lean against Dusty's hand briefly and nods. "Yeah. An' it sounds like she's gonna sit tight and let us get everything settled prop'ly. That's kinda a relief." Dust Devil smiles when his hand is leaned apon. He is glad that he has Scales here. "Thanks fer fixin me.....again...and again..." He chuckles and relaxes a bit more. "Pretty soon I better watch that you'll know how ta take me apart." Scales pats Dust Devil on the shoulder, chuckling. "Takin' people apart is Grimlock's job." Dust Devil seems to relax a bit, it looks like the nucleon stuff is settling in his system and though he's not seeing yet, he's at least feeling safer and more steady than he was. "Thank you again." Scales hehs. "Yer welcome. 'S my job an' all." Log session ending at 21:36:26 on Wednesday, 5 December 2018.